


Love Me Now

by pancockxblock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concerts, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, bokuakakuroken, crowds, i'll add more to this later, idk - Freeform, this is my first post on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: Bokuto takes Kenma to a concert.





	Love Me Now

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

The two words kept repeating in Kenma's mind as he searched the crowd for the golden gaze that had kept him grounded until now. Every pair of eyes he looked at were wrong.

Every hand he grabbed.

_Wrong._

Every voice he heard.

_Too high pitched._

_Too raspy._

_Too quiet._

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

Panic crawled it's way up Kenma's throat in the form of a knot that didn't allow him to swallow. Bokuto had asked him to go to a concert with him--some artist Kenma couldn't remember now, but he knew Bokuto was a fan, because he'd cried when Kuroo had given him the tickets. If the three of them were put on a scale of who was the most emotional, Bokuto would be at the top; he had mood swings more often than not, but the change in attitude wasn't something he did on purpose. Bokuto had demons that no one could see, sometimes—when Bokuto was suffering, Kenma would check on him and he swore he saw the darkness that crowded over Bokuto. It broke Kenma's heart, that such a joyful and energetic man was plagued with such demons.

When Bokuto had interrupted Kenma's homework to ask the college student if he'd go to the concert with him, his ethereal gaze sparkling in hope. Kenma couldn't fathom denying him.

He'd been okay at first, Bokuto had kept Kenma tucked into his side and the comforting scent of his cologne had kept Kenma from panicking, but as they entered the building, the crowd had become more forceful. Kenma had dug his nails into Bokuto's waist to keep from being pushed away; whether or not the action had hurt the man, he didn't know. Bokuto only pulled Kenma in front of him and draped his long arms over his shoulders. Effectively locking him into his embrace.

The opener of the concert was well loved, Kenma could tell by the way the crowd clapped and sang excitedly to the catchy tunes that Kenma regretted not knowing. But, when the main singer appeared—John something. The crowd became ecstatic and Bokuto had moved away from Kenma to join the swaying of the crowd. Kenma had clung to his shirt, but his grasp had been torn away by a rambunctious person who was pushing through the crowd to get closer to the stage.

Now Kenma was surrounded by people he didn't know and Bokuto was nowhere to be seen.

He'd tried to reason with himself at first, no one here would hurt him. No one here was dangerous, but as the people who crowded around him didn't hold the scent of the people he knew--none of them had the kind smile of Akaashi, when he woke up Kenma in the mornings. None of them had the firm touch of Kuroo, when he was guiding Kenma, to show him the right way to throw a punch. None of them had the warmth of Bokuto who liked to hug Kenma when he least expected it. None of these people were the three men he loved.

He couldn't help the panic that seized his body, he couldn't help the weakness in his knees as his legs refused to support him. The music that had once carried a catchy tune was now grating against his ears, the air had become stagnant and hot, Kenma couldn't breathe.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

It was the only thing running through Kenma's mind when he dropped to the ground; his knees pulled to his chest, hands covering his ears. He couldn't block out all the sounds, the suffocating sounds that forced out any reason Kenma tried to think of. Someone dropped down to try and talk to him and Kenma only turned away, he just wanted Bokuto and the concerned woman hovering next to him wasn't Bokuto.

"Urusai!" The word came out strangled, the knot in his throat making it hard to breathe. The woman scoffed as he brushed off her kindness and she finally left him alone.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

Panic was turning into terror and Kenma could feel that he was shaking, he hated this weakness. Hated this inexplicable incapability to function normally, but he couldn't and he shouldn't have acted like he could. Because not only was he falling into full blown panic, but he was probably ruining Bokuto's fun too. If only he had held on tighter.

_Kenma. I'm here. I'm here._

No! Bokuto was gone, Kenma had looked but he was gone.

"Kenma! Look at me," Large hands gripped Kenma's wrists and tugged them away from his ears, Kenma looked up to curse at the offender, but when he latched onto the blurry figure of the person in front of him; those beautifully golden eyes that reminded him of the evening sun-- were looking upon him with concern. "Kenma. I'm here. I'm here."

_He's here. He's here. He's here._

Panic melted away to relief and Kenma launched himself at the large male, face burrowing into his shirt as he inhaled Bokuto's crisp scent in large gulps. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry, Ken. I'm so sorry, I got excited. I'm so sorry, don't cry." Bokuto's low voice sounded in Kenma's ear and he shuddered in his tight hold, his arms hooking underneath Bokuto's armpits, nails digging into his back as his shuddering breaths eased. "I've got you, Kenma. I've always got you." Bokuto promised and Kenma's heart swelled at the statement, pulling back slightly to look up at him. He offered a watery smile and Bokuto returned it with his heart stopping grin, a hand moving so his thumb could wipe Kenma's tears away.

Bokuto leaned down to press his lips against Kenma's, they were warm and dry. The kiss wasn't erotic, it was reassurance and an apology. It was gentle and Kenma almost cried a the tenderness of Bokuto's actions. Kenma was the one who'd let go of Bokuto and he was the one being comforted. He didn't know when they'd began to sway, but while their lips parted and changed angles to meet again, Bokuto began swaying them back and forth. When they finally pulled away from one another, they were both panting and Bokuto's tanned features were flushed.

"I love you." Kenma murmured, he didn't know if Bokuto actually heard him over the sound of the performance, but the male leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his ear before he began to sing.

" _I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone, so I'm gonna love you now. Like it's all I have._ "

It took a moment for Kenma to realize that Bokuto was singing the song that the performer was wailing into the microphone, Bokuto's deep tenor caressing Kenma's ear in a gentle melody as he continued to rock them back and forth. Kenma smiled into Bokuto's shoulder as he continued to sing, his large hand smoothing up and down Kenma's spine and Kenma closed his eyes as he enjoyed the rest of the concert in Bokuto's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here, i hope to add more sooner rather than later.  
> i absolutely love bokuakakuroken to hell and back. 
> 
> sorry if the tags aren't up to par with what you're wanting, i've never used this site before and i'll come back and 'upgrade' them when im better at it.  
> anyway, i really hope you like this.  
> you can find me on tumblr at:  
> blacdober.tumblr.com


End file.
